<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rage of Fire in the Blackest Night by Life_Thief</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023828">Rage of Fire in the Blackest Night</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Thief/pseuds/Life_Thief'>Life_Thief</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Confused Naegi Makoto, Fluff, Help, How Do I Tag, Kamuegi Week | Hinaegi Week, Kamuegiweek2020, M/M, My First AO3 Post, i havent wrote a fic in so long bare with me, it doesnt appear but trans makoto, uhhh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,864</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26023828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Life_Thief/pseuds/Life_Thief</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Striking red eyes.<br/>Dark raven hair that flowed beautifully in the breeze of the early evening.</p><p>Naegi Makoto's world is suddenly filled with color, and the first thing he notices is captivating, almost hypnotizing red eyes belonging to Kamukura Izuru.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Asahina Aoi/Kirigiri Kyoko(implied), Kamukura Izuru/Naegi Makoto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Kamuegi Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rage of Fire in the Blackest Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>UH okay hi this is. my first time writing a fic in ages. so im a bit rusty but im trying my best! hope you enjoy???</p><p>This is for Kamuegi week 2020 day one hope/despair, soulmate prompt but I have no clue how ao3 works yet :,D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Stepping foot on the campus ground of the prestigious academy he once attended as a student, and also a participant in the Killing School Life, Naegi Makoto couldn’t help but wonder what exactly would be the outcome of this. Having come to Hope's Peak Academy almost precisely one year after he and the rest of the survivors escaped, to capture the last needed Remnant of Despair, Kamukura Izuru.</p><p> </p><p>Letting out a sigh, the former Ultimate Lucky Student changed his gaze to the sky above. A dull grey color still, had he not met his soulmate yet. The only thing he could rely on was Kirigiri’s claims on what the color was. A blood-red. Seeing as the detective had met her soulmate at the start of the Killing School Life, she also had informed him of different colors of different things. Kamukura had strikingly red eyes and the darkest of raven hair the girl could ever recall seeing.</p><p> </p><p>“Naegi?” A voice broke him out of his thoughts, quickly turning his head to meet with the deadpan expression of Kirigiri Kyoko.</p><p> </p><p>“Yea?”</p><p> </p><p>“Kamukura should be inside. You should go in soon.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ah- R-Right…” Nodding, he looked back towards the campus grounds that were so familiar, yet so foreign.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers walking through these gates, then passing out in the entrance hall, waking up in a classroom, and having to watch as all his friends and classmates fell one by one-</p><p> </p><p>“Naegi.” A deeper voice brought him out of his mind again, turning his head to the opposite side of himself: Togami Byakuya, the former Ultimate Affluent Progeny, and Heir to the Togami company.</p><p> </p><p>“Did you even hear a word Kirigiri just said?” Looking at the Heir with a dumbfounded look, the taller male scoffed and pushed up his glasses, turning away from the once hated, now tolerable commoner.</p><p> </p><p>“Y-Yes…?” Uncertainty in his voice, Naegi raised a hand to scratch at his cheek, a habit from since he was young. In all honesty, he didn’t have a single clue as to what the detective had said.</p><p> </p><p>“My god. You are just as oblivious as you were in Highschool.”</p><p> </p><p>“Hey-! N-No, I’m not!”</p><p> </p><p>“Naegi, Togami.” Before the bickering could elevate to higher levels, the gloved detective stepped in, causing both the lucky student and affluent progeny to look her way.</p><p> </p><p>“What I said was, the Remnant is believed to be stationed in the classroom of class 77-B.” Kirigiris never wavering voice was clear. She didn’t believe he was in the classroom; she <em>knew </em>he was in there. Nodding yet again, Naegi took one last look at Togami, only to get shot his signature glare.</p><p> </p><p>“If you are not back within an hour, we will have back-up come in to search. Make it quick. We don’t have time to be stalling; it’s already bad enough that you’ve wasted this much time because you weren’t paying attention.” The heir snapped, yet again turning to look to the gate of the school. He was tense, Naegi could see.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Is he nervous too? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No, there’s no way that Togami is nervous about what might happen. Brushing the thought out of his mind, Naegi nodded a final time, before beginning to walk through the gates.</p><p> </p><p>There was no dizziness like the last time he entered them, no swirling, and no blacking out. He was still there in one piece with his memories. He could feel eyes boring into his back. Kirigiri was watching his every movement until the moment he reached the doors. Turning around, he saw not only Kirigiri but Togami both looking at him.</p><p> </p><p>Giving a smile and a wave, he pushed open the doors that were well over two times his weight and height and walked in.</p><p> </p><p>The large metal doors slammed behind him, echoing throughout the entrance hall, and the entire school. It was dark. The smell of blood lingered in the air, fresh or old, Naegi didn’t want to find out.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a step, the sound of his shoe hitting the checkered tile flooring clicked. Then another step. And another.</p><p>Soon enough, he was taking slow steps towards the hallway of classrooms, heading straight towards the stairs.</p><p> </p><p>Somehow, that odd lighting (Which Kirigiri informed him was purple and red when he had asked) was still on. Perhaps they’re motion censored? No, that’s unlikely.</p><p> </p><p>Caught up in his thoughts about the lights of all things, Naegi reached the stairs, only to trip over the first one, letting out a small yelp of surprise. Falling, he landed on the stairs, just barely managing not to fall in what looked like blood. It seems after all this time; his luck was still there.</p><p> </p><p>Taking a second to recover, he got up and brushed his suit off, walking up the stairs to the second floor, where class 77-B is.</p><p> </p><p>He remembers seeing the students of class 77-B around the school, thanks to Future Foundation being able to restore their stolen memories. They were always such close friends, which is what leads to them being the prime victims to serve under Enoshima.</p><p> </p><p>As he made it to the second floor, he looked around. He felt weird like he was being pulled to the classroom by an imaginary rope or magnet. Surely it’s just his fear setting in, right? He hoped so, at least.</p><p> </p><p>As he took the first step into the hall, that magnetic pull only grew stronger.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> What’s happening…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>His steps were slow, cautious, stepping over what appeared to be the bodies of people who tried to seek shelter in the school, along with Future Foundation members they had sent in beforehand, only never to return.</p><p> </p><p>Before he even realized it, his steps were no longer slow, now a fast walk. Then a jog. Eventually reaching a sprint as the odd feeling only increased in strength. Then he stopped. Standing outside the door of classroom 77-B was Naegi Makoto, from class 78. Sure, it felt weird being in front of an upperclassman room, but did that even matter anymore?</p><p> </p><p>Reaching a shaking hand to the doorknob, he swung it open. Light flooded into the room from a hole in the wall, shadows dancing against the walls.</p><p> </p><p>There, standing at the hole, looking out was a person. Long, black hair(from what Naegi could tell, at least.) They stood by a desk, one which adorned a vase and flower.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> That desk must belong to Nanami Chiaki. The Ultimate Gamer. The once shy girl who brought the entire class together, whose death ripped them apart. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The sudden movement startled him out of his mind, Quickly looking to see what had changed in the room. Kamukura Izuru had turned, only the side of his face was visible to the Ultimate Hope. Both Ultimate Hope’s stood in the same place, one self-proclaimed, one given the title officially from the school.</p><p> </p><p>He turned again, now fully facing the shorter male.</p><p> </p><p>Opening his mouth to speak, Naegi was cut off by sudden white light, blinding him for a moment, along with a loud ringing. Covering his ears proved futile to stop the noise, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut. It only lasted seconds but felt like hours to him.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It stopped…? </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Naegi removed his hands from his ears, not yet daring to open his eyes. The ringing was gone.</p><p> </p><p>“Naegi Makoto.” The soothing voice of who he could only assume was Kamukura Izuru caused him to snap his eyes open.</p><p> </p><p>Striking red eyes, like the rage of fire in the blackest night. Dark raven hair that flowed beautifully in the wind. His world is filled with color. But… that’s only supposed to happen when you meet your soulmate! There has to be something wrong here.</p><p> </p><p>The once dead, bored expression that laid in those ever striking eyes stared into Naegi’s, though they now showed interest. Looking around the room frantically, Naegi saw the walls were a blue-ish green, the floor was brown, and the flower sat at Nanami Chiakis desk was white with bits of yellow(Though, he didn’t know the name of them.)</p><p> </p><p>“T-This means- you’re my-”</p><p> </p><p>“Soulmate.” Kamukura finished his sentence, amusement in his once dead, monotone voice. He was soulmates with a Remnant of Despair.</p><p> </p><p>“Of all things I predicted would happen during our meeting, I never thought once that this would be a possible outcome. How strange. You felt it too, the magnetical pull once you entered the second floor?”</p><p> </p><p>“M-Mhm.” A simple answer with a small nod was all the short Naegi could muster up in response. How would he explain this to Kirigiri? Or Togami? Or any of the others?</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose your original plan to capture me is long gone now. However, I will willingly come with you anyway.”</p><p> </p><p>The composed, talented human took long strides toward the lucky student. Though, much to his surprise, Naegi stayed put, not moving backward. Stopping a few feet away from him, Kamakura examined him up and down, causing Naegi to hold his breath, looking away.</p><p> </p><p>His face was heating up just being under the other’s gaze, knowing well, this is not the time to get flustered.</p><p> </p><p>“Odd. I wonder if this would make you <em> his </em> soulmate as well.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> His…? Could he be referring too- </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“I would take it that you are unable to process the events of the last five minutes and thirty-seven seconds, correct? You are quite red and have not been responding in full sentences or at all.”</p><p> </p><p>“H-Huh-? Oh-! N-No! No really! I’m okay! I’m- I’m processing it fine!”</p><p> </p><p>Kamukura raised a curious eyebrow at the stammering boy ahead of him, quickly being able to tell he was lying. Has it been five minutes already? How long has he been in the academy? Why is Kamukura so pretty?</p><p> </p><p>He mentally slapped himself for the last one, shuffling his feet awkwardly. The same red converse he’s worn since he entered Hopes Peak.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve been in the building for roughly half an hour by now, just walking around and trying to navigate.” As if the older ultimate hope read his mind, which he hopes he didn’t, he answered one of his questions.</p><p> </p><p>“U-Uhm… W-We should- go. To the others before they get worried then. We can try to explain it to them when we get to the docks.”</p><p> </p><p>Nodding, Kamukura took Naegis smaller hand in his own, a bit rough, but in a way, gentle and began to lead him out of the classroom.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>The walk was silent— a comfortable silence.</p><p> </p><p>Passing through the purple and red-lit hallways, they slowly made their way to the metal doors. No magnetic pull, pulling them together, yet a connection, holding them together.</p><p> </p><p>The bond of soulmates, a new world full of color, and a new budding love formed between two men who are supposed to be on opposite sides, Hope and Despair. How they would keep not only this but also the Neo World Rehabilitation a secret from Future Foundation, Naegi hadn’t a clue.</p><p> </p><p>All he could think about was the fact he was walking out of those big metal doors with not six, but two people this time, hand in hand, bound together by fate and colors, and things were about to get weird.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>